Half a Month of Axel
by iceblitz
Summary: Series of Axel pairing drabbles for August of 2008, also known as "Axel" month. Mostly slash, one instance of het. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

So it came to my attention that it was Axel month. And for some reason I thought it'd be a good idea to go and write an Axel drabble pairing thingie for every day until the 13th. Good characterization practice, right?... well, theoretically at least XP So anyways, here goes number 1.

**Pairing:** Xemnas/Axel or vice versa.

**Word Count:** 124 words.

**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Really.

8/1

Axel's not exactly sure what to think of this 'Superior' guy when he first joins the Organization. The man's tendencies toward dramatic monologuing of the (attempted) pseudo-brainwashing variety are hardly awe-inspiring, and he can't exactly say the way X-E-M-N-A-S scrambles itself up quite nicely into 'mansex' is helping the guy's intimidation factor either. But he decides that just in case Xemnas is actually capable of following through on his Dusking threats, he might as well stick around. It's not like he has anything better to do anyways, and it's something to occupy himself with until something more interesting comes along.

Besides, Axel's got a bet running with himself on whether Xemnas lives up to his anagram or not.

He's got his money on 'yes.'


	2. Chapter 2

And here we are with drabble number 2. And I swear to god they won't all turn out this pseudo-pr0ny it's just that Xigbar is being Xigbar and Xemnas equals mansex and really they won't XP

**Pairing: **Axel/Xigbar or vice versa

**Word count: **123

**Disclaimer: **No I did not gain the rights to Kingdom Hearts since yesterday.

8/2

Axel likes Xigbar because he fights like he fucks and, once he gets off his lazy ass at least, he fucks like he means it- fast, hard, and with no pussy-footing around (though there is the occasional entertaining game of cat and mouse).

Unfortunately, this also means that Xigbar fucks like he fights, and he must be pulling rank somewhere or _something_ because the bastard has yet to show up to even_ one_ punishment duty of cleaning ceilings and that's just _not _cool.

Not that Axel has ever showed up to one either but just _think of the poor Dusks _stuck cleaning those ceilings. Surely they deserved retribution!

Or maybe he just wanted an excuse to get some blackmail on Xigbar. Either or.


	3. Chapter 3

And here be drabble number 3. Also known as "in which a fic writer discovers just how epically damn little she actually knows about Xaldin."

So uh yeah. Beware of possible OOC in this one :P

**Pairing: **Axel/Xaldin vice versa

**Word count: **117

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own those rights. Am about ready to do away with this disclaimer thing though. THREE TIMES IS SURELY ENOUGH ISN'T IT?

8/3

If you were to ask Axel what he thought about Xaldin in the first month after their meeting, the first thing that would pop to mind is "dreadlocks." Given a few more seconds to think, he might also have come up with "quieter than Xigbar, with none of the fun."

The man was effective at least. Axel could _almost _respect Xaldin's uncanny ability to manipulate people in to giving their hearts up to darkness. Almost, because he couldn't help but think his methods had all the subtlety of a grade school bully picking on the runt of the class. But eh, whatever kept the Superior happy.

And at the very least, he was vastly entertaining when drunk.


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble number four. Here is where the author doesn't put any humour in the drabble at all and then waffles over it 'cause she has no idea when her more serious stuff sucks or not :P Also uuuuuh. Possible OOC for Axel here. I dunno. Definitely possible.

**Pairing: **Axel/Vexen vice versa

**Word count: **163

8/4

Of all the Nobodies to not make it out of Castle Oblivion, Axel "misses" Vexen the least. Vexen was the science-obsessed weirdo who was just a little too attached to his experimental replicas to _not _inspire a bunch of bad jokes about pedophilia and badtouching and, essentially, was just downright _creepy_. So really, if anything, Axel is "glad" that the frigid bastard is gone.

Really, _really _"glad."

Besides, the guy was going to tell Sora about Roxas. And Axel had absolutely no problem with eliminating threats to Roxas.

But maybe that was the crux of the matter, because Roxas made him feel like he had a heart and Sora was Roxas' Other and maybe he shouldn't have done it while thinking of Roxas (even if it _was _in his defense) and with Sora right _there _because Axel can still remember the look on Vexen's face as he faded away and the memory isn't giving him as much "pleasure" as it really, _really _should.


	5. Chapter 5

Drabble number 5. I predict fail, because I know Lexaeus maybe SLIGHTLY better than Xaldin and look how that one turned out Also, this one is epic short. Because there's less chance of me butchering a character in 60 words or less XP

**Pairing: **Axel/Lexaeus vice versa

**Word count: **56

8/5

Lexaeus isn't a bad fellow, really. Gruff and to the point, with a face that seems permanently set to either frowning or outright scowling, but all in all he's not horrible by any count.

Lexaeus suspects him though. So Axel isn't particularly choked up when that Riku kid ends up the one to win the fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Drabble number 6 is laaaaaate gah. And……………Eeeeeeeeh. Dunno. Wish I'd had more time to spiffy it up, but the hours somehow all disappeared on me what. Plus I don't think I made Zexion enough of a bastard. Dammit.

**Pairing: **Axel/Zexion vice versa

**Word count: **102

8/6

Zexion was Sexy.

There really was no other way to say it.

Zexion was sexy not because of his looks (though those weren't all that bad either), but because he was the only one in the Organization who was at least as good as (if not better) at scheming and manipulation as Axel.

Intelligence was a turn-on, what could he say.

The problem only really came about when Zexion underestimated him. Or rather, how he consistently managed to _over_estimate the strength of the bond one random Organization member had with another random member.

It was a pity really.

He really was Sexy.


	7. Chapter 7

…………… I actually kind of like this one? I think. This could be one of those times where I like the thing and it actually turns out to be bad XP I also think the only reason the ending didn't dissolve into pr0nz is 'cause I'm still a n00b at smut.

**Pairing: **Axel/Saïx vice versa

**Word count: **181

8/7

To say Axel and Saïx did not get along would be a grand understatement of the massive variety.

Axel didn't get why anyone would _want _to be Xemnas' pretty puppy puppet, and was half-convinced that any possible redeeming aspects of Saïx's personality had been submerged underneath all that blind loyalty.

Saïx just didn't like Axel because when Number Eight came along, Number Seven was no longer the special snowflake as the first nobody brought in to the Organization who was not of the Original Six.

Or so Axel guessed, anyways.

It also probably didn't help Saïx's opinion of him when Axel started expressing _his _dislike through a series of pranks culminating in his latest that involved Saïx waking up one morning to discover that all of that long blue hair was now completely done up in a multitude of long blue braids. With ribbons. And a few flowers.

Speaking of that, Axel really shouldn't have been as surprised as he was when he woke up one morning a week or so later, buck naked with his hands tied to the headboard.


	8. Chapter 8

SO. I could've gone one of two ways with this. I could have done a solely Axel-centric drabble. OR. I could have just skipped it all together because it's not a pairing. Instead, I looked at the date, realized it was 08/08/08, and chose crack option C. HAVE SOME AXEL/AXEL/AXEL INTERACTION.

**Pairing: Axel/Axel/Axel**

**Word count: 245**

8/8/8

Axel blinked.

Two sets of identical eyes blinked back at him.

"Vexen again?" Axel asked, stepping forward to examine these convincing doubles of himself more closely.

"Vexen again," answered one of the Axel replicas. The other was busy poking at the tattoos of the one who had spoken. Neither seemed particularly bothered by Axel's close scrutiny. In fact, the one getting poked at had reached up a hand and started lightly tugging at Axel's spikes.

What the hell, they breached the no-touching bubble first. Axel grabbed the chin of one of them and peered at his eyes. "Wow, my eyes really _are _a freaky shade of green."

"It took you _that long_ to figure it out?" Well, one of the replicas at least had his mocking tone down pat.

"It's different than looking at them in a mirror." … And apparently the other replica was coming to his defense. And had stopped tugging at his spikes in favour of finger-combing his way through Axel's hair.

This was just all kinds of weird. And now there was an awkward silence. Axel decided he might as well say _something._

"So things right now are already so strange, we might as well finish the job and make them stranger. Threesome?"

… not quite what he had intended to say, but whatever. The two replicas looked at him, then looked at each other, and shrugged in unison.

"Sure, why not?"

Unfortunately, that was the part where Axel woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

Demyx time!... I can't actually remember whether their rooms are right next to each other in canon or not, so I'm just. Assuming that the castle is so big that they'd be in separate sections of the castle but the sections would still next to each other due to the closeness in numbers. Yes. Sorry if I am blatantly wrong XP

**Pairing: Axel/Demyx vice versa**

**Word count: 160**

8/9

Demyx was a crappy neighbour. Their two rooms were in different wings, and Demyx _still _managed to be a crappy neighbour. There's only so much loud sitar music that can come from a room, echo its way through several hallways and enter _another _room before the occupant of the first room is classified as a "bad neighbour." And Demyx had hit that limit a _long _time ago.

Demyx was also kind of obnoxious. It was one thing to like 80's rock, but it was completely another to jump on someone the second they admitted to listening to something put out in the last five years.

He was good at reconnaissance, but pretty much shit at retrieval and direct confrontations because he was generally too wishy-washy to remember that he _wasn't_ the weakest member of the Organization.

Axel was pretty sure the ass was the reason it was always raining in the City that Never Was.

He thought they had hearts.


	10. Chapter 10

I had to make the strip poker joke, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it :P

**Pairing: Axel/Luxord vice versa**

**Word count: 125**

8/10

The entirety of Axel's interactions with Luxord could be summed up in one single word.

Gambling.

Often accompanied by the prefix of "strip."

Yes, Luxord had branched out from the mere realm of strip _poker _into the much larger (and more perverted) realm of strip _gambling_.

At least, amongst the other Nobodies he had. There was little point in playing with most Somebodies, as many didn't care for the Organization at all. So, with the exception of a few in Port Royal, it was easier to just ignore Somebodies or stick them in his set of giant cards and be done with it.

Axel actually felt kind of bad for Sora. Either way, he'd never know much fun it could be to lose to Luxord.


	11. Chapter 11

And here we have the only slice of het in this entire thing. Oh KH, you and your imbalanced gender ratios.

**Pairing: Axel/Larxene vice versa. Yes women can top too.**

**Word count: 220**

8/11

Larxene didn't know what a personal bubble was. Either that or she took sadistic pleasure in popping them. Literally. It was really hard to say.

The weird thing was that Axel was perfectly fine popping personal bubbles himself, but whenever Larxene decided to invade his he was always vaguely creeped out. And kind of turned on. Which was just creepy in and of itself because this was _Larxene_.

Thankfully, she seemed just as oddly attracted to him and if Axel was reading her right not only did she hate _him_ for it, she hated herself a little for it too.

It took Axel a long time to decide whether or not to do something about the situation. One the one hand, the fact that they pretty much hated each other could make the sex, really, _really _good.

On the other hand, Axel could come out of it missing important limbs and with several vital organs barbecued. So in the end, he decided to just leave it be.

He almost changed his mind once, at Castle Oblivion. It had hit him that it was the last chance _to _change his mind. And the odds of Larxene zapping him senseless or worse had decreased now that she and Marluxia trusted him.

The chance came and went before he could act on it.


	12. Chapter 12

-waves goodbye to the het- And it's slash from here on out folks. Almost to the end of these cursed drabble things!

**Pairing: Axel/Marluxia vice versa**

**Word count: 169**

8/12

There was a part of Axel that couldn't see Marluxia as anything other than a joke. His hair and weapon were _pink_, his element was_ flower_, and the guy _actually thought _that he could pull off this little rebellion of his and get off completely _fucking _scot-free just like _that._

There was another part of Axel that heard the deep, authoritative voice and saw the self-confident pose, and believed that if Axel had joined their little rebellion for real and not pretend, they actually might have had a shot. A real, definite chance of winning. Xemnas didn't really hold any of Axel's loyalty anyways. Maybe things _would _be better with Marluxia running things.

And then Marluxia had to go and poke the part of Axel that was _always _looking out for Roxas with his little "let's go and brainwash the Keybearer!" stunt.

Well, at least the part of him that would rather die a painful, bloody death rather than serve someone who constantly reeked of _cherry blossoms_ was happy.


	13. Chapter 13

As this is the last drabble (hoshi- I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THESE), this is my last chance to thank my reviewers. So uh. THANK YOU! You give a girl confidence that her writing isn't complete trash ;)

Anyways. So I noticed that a lot of fandom is obsessed with Roxas' and Axel's eyes. And it occurred to me that that's ridiculous, nobody actually pays attention to people's eyes like that. However, Roxas eyes are really JUST THAT BLUE (and Axel's eyes are JUST THAT GREEN but I didn't quite manage to figure out how to work in Roxas' POV without wrecking the whole damn fic, sob) so I decided to see if I could take a realistic approach to the thing. And here we go. One overlong-drabble-almost-oneshot-length-late-fic-because-it-was-longer-than-I-expected-dammit. Happy 8/13 everybody! Hopefully I didn't completely butcher what I was going for :P

**Pairing: Axel/Roxas vice versa yes Roxas IS capable of topping Axel really :P**

**Word count: 683**

8/13

The first thing Axel ever notices about Roxas is his eyes. He doesn't really realize it at first because honestly, who _actually_ notices the colour of someone's eyes, let alone on _first meeting_. So Axel has already made note of the blond hair spiked all swirly-like in one direction, the short stature, and the expression that can't seem to decide between a scowl, being confused, or just plain blank, before he realizes that the reason he keeps flicking his gaze over the kid's face looking for the thing that feels out of place, is that his eyes are _blue_. Blue enough to actually stick out and grab attention and weird people out because they don't _notice _the colour of eyes but these ones are blue like _whoa _blue and therefore _demand _to be noticed.

That's just how freaking _blue _they are.

But really, who the hell obsesses over the colour of someone's eyes? So he promptly forgets about it.

And for the most part, it stays forgotten. Sure, ever so often Roxas does something or says something or is just _there _and Axel thinks _"oh yeah, his eyes are blue,"_ before he forgets again, but the colour of Roxas' eyes is not something Axel gets worked up about. If anything, it is taken for granted.

But then Roxas is suddenly _not there _anymore. And the colour of his eyes seems a lot more important now because if Roxas is _not there _it only makes sense that he took his eyes with him and they are _not there _either and Axel can't remember what colour they are. All he knows is that they're "blue like _whoa _blue" but exactly what the hell kind of visual aid is that anyways?

So now the entire time he's trying to get Roxas back he's also devoting much needed brain power to trying to remember exactly what shade of blue those eyes are and that's just _stupid _because if he just stopped _thinking_ about it and used those brain cells for improving on his plan instead, he'd get Roxas back _quicker _and could just _see _his damn eyes.

And then the plan completely blows up in his face like he half expects it too and he can't help thinking that it would have worked out somehow if he had just acted like a normal person and _not _obsessed over one blond kid's _eye colour_ and then he's blowing himself up from the inside out with his _own damn flames _and he blames that on those stupid eyes too.

And Sora is hovering over him now and looking worried and confused (naïve kid too nice it shouldn't be safe to be that nice) and he's asking him _why _and Axel decides hey, why not? And tells him about Roxas.

And as Sora's eyes widen in shock for a moment before they're lowering again and just looking so _sad_, Axel thinks he sees a little of Roxas in him. It just feels like how Roxas would act.

And now that Axel's actually paying attention to the kid's eyes he realizes that Sora's eyes are _blue like Roxas,' _that they're the exact same shade, that blue like _whoa _blue and he can't help but think that that's horribly unfair somehow. If Sora had just acted more like Roxas or _let him out _a bit more or _something_, Axel probably would have noticed a lot sooner. And then he wouldn't have been stupidly fretting over a stupid _colour _and he'd have made the plan better and he'd have Roxas again and he could have gone right back to taking the colour of those blue, blue eyes for granted like a _normal_ person.

But it's a little too late for that now, and he knows this. He does. So Axel tries to just be happy that he finally remembers what the colour of blue like _whoa_ blue looks like.

And strangely enough, he thinks he is. Because he thinks he can still see Roxas somewhere in Sora's eyes and really, that's not a bad last sight to have before fading away at all.


End file.
